


[Insert Generic Song Lyric Here]

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peterick if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Pete’s loopy after nights and nights of no sleep. Could be seen as either platonic or romantic.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[Insert Generic Song Lyric Here]

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story!

When Patrick stepped into the tour van, he didn’t expect to see Pete sprawled all over the lower bunk, whimpering like a puppy about to get its first Bordetella vaccine. Patrick had expected to see Pete in general, since he’d gotten a text about the bassist not feeling well. The text was even complete with typos and nonsense, but Patrick got the message through bits and pieces.

**hey ptrck im tireddeedeed nd uuuu r a gd frnnnnnnnn 50 can uu vzyt meee jn th tewer bu5? Thankk u. Bring** **caffeen.**

Pete looked up at him with sleepy eyes, smiling when he saw the coffee in his hands. ”Thank God you came!I thought you forgot I existed for a second! C’mere, Lunchbox. I need need need you.” He reached out to Patrick with grabby hands. 

Patrick rolled his eyes. “You want _me_ , or you want the _coffee_?” He made his way over to Pete and sat down on the bunk, handing him the cup of coffee. Pete sipped at it quickly, almost chugging it. 

“French roast?” he guessed. Patrick nodded and laid back on the mattress, staring at the bottom of the top bunk. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Pete was next to him, staring at him without a doubt. Patrick could feel the man’s eyes burning into his head, but in the good way. 

He fluttered his eyes open and turned his head to the side. He and Pete locked eyes. Pete moved his hand down to loosely lace their fingers together, smiling dorkishly. “You’re holding my hand,” he mumbled. 

Patrick laughed sardonically. “Well, actually, it’s the other way ar—“ 

Pete shook his head. “You. Are. Holding. My. Hand.” It was extremely creepy when Pete — or really anyone — said stuff like that as if it’s not a question. Especially when it’s about his own personal details.

He stared blankly at Pete for a second, blinking away odd urges he had to kiss him. He’d never been this close to him alone, and he was exceedingly attractive. He had hot maple syrup eyes, sunny tan skin, and rough calloused hands from playing bass for years and years. Patrick knew that he had the same exact callouses, but it just looks better on someone else.

“Pete,” he murmured, “how much sleep have you gotten in the past week?” 

Pete threw his other arm over Patrick’s chest and tangled their legs. “No off topic questions,” he yawned. 

Patrick resisted the affection, but decided it was useless. “We weren’t on topic in the first place. What was the topic?” 

“Polar bears,” Pete answered, “Were you even paying attention? You were saying that they eat penguins when they clearly eat their own offspring.” He nuzzled against the singer’s neck and breathed slowly. “Polar bears are like chimps, Patrick. They eat their children when the time comes.” 

Patrick looked down at him. Despite all of what he had just said, Pete was serious. Patrick kissed him on the forehead and turned onto his side, becoming nose-to-nose with his bandmate. “Hi,” he mumbled, “are you tired?” 

Pete stretched and nodded. “Extremely tired. Sleep is for the weak, though.” 

“Bears are strong, and they sleep for six months or so.” 

“I’m not a bear.” 

Patrick bit his lip to suppress a gay joke. _Technically, considering Pete’s build and how he acts, he is a “bear_.” 

Pete closed his eyes and tugged Patrick into a kiss, breaking off after a second of contact. It felt like nothing happened at all. Patrick stared vacantly at him. “What was that for?” he blushed.

Pete shrugged. “I don’t know. The coffee, I guess.” 

Patrick smiled, giving Pete a longer kiss in return. “That’s for trusting me with your coffee order.”

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments!


End file.
